iPCA
by CertifiedShipper
Summary: Sam, Freddie and Carly go to PCA. What will happen?   Story better than Summary. Hopefully. Don't let that stop you! Read it and find out!
1. iArrive at PCA

**Hello, computer peoples!**

** I got the idea for this by reading a crossover between iCarly and Zoey 101. I thought it would be really fun to do, so here I am! Please review, I love hearing from you!**

**I'll shut up now. Read on!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV (THIRD PERSON)<strong>

Carly, Sam and Freddie stood in front of the sign, waving to Spencer, who had dropped them off.

"Can you believe we're all here together?" Carly squealed. For once, Sam and Freddie agreed, instead of telling her to please stop squealing because it was annoying.

"Yep, we packed our bags and headed to California, now we're here." Freddie said astonished. The trio picked up their suitcases and walked onto campus at Pacific Coast Academy. They ran into a blonde girl, about Carly and Sam's age.

"Hi, you must be new here. I'm Zoey." The blonde girl said, holding out her hand. Carly shook it.

"Hi, I'm Carly, and these are my friends Sam and Freddie." She motioned over to the two.

They both nodded at Zoey, and the four started talking, when they were interrupted by a commotion. A bushy haired boy had fallen down a flight of stairs.

"Oh my god!" Zoey cried, running over to the boy. "Chase!"

"Uh, hey Zoey." The boy stuttered. "Who are your friends?"

"Chase, this is Carly, Sam, and Freddie. They're new here." Zoey smiled as the three waved. _Sam looks familiar, _Chase thought.

"Well hello, Carly, Sam and Freddie. As I'm sure you've figured out, I'm Chase."

"Hey. Do you guys mind helping Sam, Freddie and I find our rooms? Sam and I are together in…" Carly paused, taking out and scanning a sheet of paper "Room 102 in Brenner hall"

"Wow! Me and my friends Lola and Quinn are in Brenner hall, room 101!" Zoey beamed "Looks like we'll be neighbors, isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, totally!" Carly said, and the girls walked off with their bags, chattering about the school. The guys brought up the rear, following Carly, Sam, and Zoey to Brenner hall.

"Here you are, room 102." Zoey said, gesturing to the door. Carly opened it and her and Sam walked in.

Oh my god! This room is amazing!" Sam shouted

"Look at the view!" Carly squealed.

"Looks like they like it," Chase said to Freddie. He turned to Zoey. "Hey, I'm gonna go across the hall and see if Lola or Quinn are there yet." He looked back at Freddie "Wanna stay here with your friends, or would you like to come meet them?"

"Sure, I'll come with you." Freddie said, as they turned to the other door right across the hall. Chase walked right in without knocking. _I wonder if they do that all the time_ Freddie wondered. They walked in and saw two girls unpacking.

The first girl had long hair and brown eyes. She looked up and immediately threw her neatly folded shirt over her shoulder, running to Chase and hugging him. "Chase! How was your summer?"

The other girl turned around when the first girl yelled Chase's name, and had the same reaction, running over to hug him. Freddie knew that one was Lola and one was Quinn, but he didn't know which was which.

"Lola! Quinn!" Chase said after they let him go. "How was your summer?"

"It was great! I want to hear about yours, but where's Zoey? And who is your friend?" The first girl replied.

"Zoey is across the hall with your new neighbors, and this is their friend, Freddie." Chase answered, gesturing to Freddie.

"Oh. Hi Freddie, I'm Lola," said the first girl

"And I'm Quinn" the second girl finished.

"We're friends with Zoey and Chase, and I'm sure you've met Michael and Logan." Lola continued, "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other, and I'd love to get to know you and your friends!"

Zoey walked in along with Carly and Sam.

"Zoey!" Lola and Quinn shrieked, running over and giving her a big group hug.

"Quinn! Lola!" Zoey cried, hugging them back before turning to Carly and Sam. "This is Quinn, and this is Lola" she said, both holding out their hands which Carly and Sam shook.

"I'm Carly, this is Sam. We're living right across the hall now."

"Yeah. You two don't seem too bad, but you might wanna tone down the squealing" Sam said.

"Sam," Carly scolded. "Sorry, her manners aren't… the best."

"It's cool" Lola giggled. "You're gonna love it here."

"So, Freddie. What do you say we ditch, and I'll help you find your room?" Chase interrupts.

"Uh, sure. Bye guys, he says, waving to the girls"

"Whatever" Sam says.

"Bye Freddie" Carly replies

"Nice meeting you!" Lola and Quinn call in unison

"Bye Chase." Zoey looks at him. "We'll probably see you guys sometime tonight, so text me" she smiles.

"Bye Zoey" he turns to leave then whips around abruptly. "AND Lola and Quinn and Carly and Sam" he says quickly.

When they get into the hall, Chase bangs his head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Uh, Chase? Do you mind if I ask what's wrong?"

Chase turns to me, surprised. Obviously he forgot I was here.

"Uh, nothing. Let's just go get you settled."

"Yeah. Oh, who are these Michael and Logan people? Lola said I probably met them, but I didn't."

"Yeah, it's probably a good thing you haven't met Logan. Michel's cool though, he's a good friend of mine. Well, they're both my friends, but Logan's just… try not to be offended by him, and we should all get along."

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Just a note, there will be Seddie (SamFreddie) and Choey (Zoey/Chase) but what else should happen? Let me know, I love ideas!**

**Bye bye, love and review!**


	2. iTease you

**Chapter two! Yaaaaaaay!  
>I got a few ideas too! Thanks so much, I'll try to work some in ;)<strong>

**Read on!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ZOEY'S POV<strong>

Once Chase and Freddie left, I heard banging on the wall outside.

"Uh…" Sam said

"Let's ignore it." Quinn said quickly.

"Yeah." Lola says, as the two start unpacking again.

"So Carly, Sam. Why don't you guys tell us about yourselves?" Lola suggests, still putting her clothes away.

"Well, we come from Seattle, and we do a webshow-" Carly began

"iCarly? You guys are from iCarly!" Lola said, as if just now realizing.

"Uh, yeah" Carly looked a little embarrassed.

"What of it?" Sam raised her voice a little.

"Nothing. Just your web show is really cool" Lola smiles

"So, are you going to be doing iCarly anymore?" I ask.

"Well, Freddie's getting his equipment brought up by Spencer eventually, and I guess we'll be doing it in our room" Carly says

"That's so cool!" Quinn replies

"Awesome!" I say

"If you guys ever need anyone to appear on the show…" Lola starts "I just so happen to be a great actress!" she grins.

Carly laughs. "We'll keep that in mind"

Sam's phone beeps. She looks down and smiles. When she looks around the room and sees us all staring, her smile fades.

"What?" Sam looks nervous.

"Nothing… just wondering who it was…" Carly says. "So, who was it?"

"Uh, just Freddie." Sam says slowly.

"Oh, _Freddie_" Lola says, smirking. Sam glares at her. "What? It's so obvious you two like each other."

"Ha! Me and the nub? Have you ever seen iCarly? I hate him!" She rants. "And he hates me." She sounds a little sad saying this.

"Aww, Sam! It's totally okay if you like him!" Honestly, I've seen enough iCarly to know Lola must not value her life.

"I don't!" Sam yells.

"Sam. It's as obvious as Zoey and Chase."

"Wait, what?" I say

"Please Zoey. You like him, he likes you, just realize it and get together already."

I look over at Carly and Sam. Carly is nodding at me, while Sam just looks happy that we're not talking about her anymore.

"Guys, Chase does not like me!" I raise my voice at them.

"You know what's weird… Freddie only texted Sam." Quinn said. "Why didn't he text Carly if he likes her so much?" she finishes with a smug look.

I look at Sam, and she's blushing by now. _That's so cute,_ I think, but keep my mouth shut.

"I don't know!" Sam half shouts nervously. "Aren't we talking about Zoey and Chase?"

"Nu uh, it's you now." I say.

"Sam, I know you keep insisting you don't, but even Spencer knows. He told me to get you to together."

Sam looks embarrassed. "I'm sure he did Carly."

"Freddie loves Saaaam!" Lola singsonged. "And Sam loves him baaack!"

"Hey! Shut up or I'll-" Sam was cut off by her beeping phone.

"Ooooh!" All the girls squealed. Sam just tried to hide her blush.

Lola snatched her phone. "It's Freddie!" she yells.

"Hey!" In a second Sam is on her feet and chasing Lola out the door.

"Uh, isn't Sam kind of… aggressive?" Quinn asks.

"Is Lola gonna come back alive?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, don't worry. Considering she didn't hurt anyone during the Freddie teasing, you're all safe. She thinks of you as friends already, trust me." Carly assures.

"That's good to know…" I say.

Lola runs in the door again, closely followed by Sam.

"Sam, Freddie wants to know if you're there!" Lola shouts, still running. "Oh, I know!" she pretends to type. "Yeah, right here! And I think we should date cause I really like you!" she screams.

Sam looks at her, eyes wide. "Do NOT!" she chases Lola some more.

Then suddenly, Sam jumped onto Zoey's bed and launched herself onto Lola's back, bringing her to the ground.

"Sam loves Freddie!" She yelled before Sam covered her mouth.

"Phone!" she holds out her hand, and Lola obediently hands it back.

Sam sits down and Lola's phone beeps. She holds it up.

Sam looks down and realizes she's holding Lola's phone.

"Freddie says…" Lola starts, but gets up and runs out, being chased by Sam yet again.

"They're gonna get along well," Quinn says.

"Yeah Lola's the only one not afraid when Sam chases her." Carly says.

"I would be" I say, and we all laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm... I think Sam might like Freddie.<strong>

**Oh well, review for meee!**


	3. iMeet Logan and Michael

**Here it is! Enjoy it!  
>And, I am going to keep at this. PLEASE go read and review my story 'iTake Dares'<br>PLEASE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHASE'S POV<strong>

I was showing Freddie to his room, and the whole time he's texting that blonde girl we just left, Sam.

"We're here" I look over at him. He's still busy texting her and doesn't look up. "Dude" I nudge him and he finally looks up. "We're here. Welcome to your new home"

"Wow, this is amazing! Thanks Chase."

"No problem. If you like, we can dump your stuff and I can take you around, introduce you."

"Sure, sounds cool." We walk in and set his stuff down. His wallet falls out of his coat, and hits the ground open. In it is a picture of just him and Sam.

He picks it up and stares at it for a second, and a smile creeps across his face. She makes him really happy, I wonder what the deal with them is? He quickly becomes aware that he's not alone, and shoves his wallet back into his pocket, blushing.

"Uh, we should go."

We walk out and down the hall to my room.

"So," I say, trying to make conversation. "How long have you and Sam been dating?"

"What? No, no, no, no. Sam and I are NOT dating. And please don't say that in front of Sam, she will break me into pieces."

"Righty-o"

I open the door and see my two roommates trying to set up the tv set. That didn't work out too well when Michael and I tried last year. Logan is sitting on the coffee table, reading the instructions to Michael.

"Logan! Michael! What up!"

"Hey man!" Michael comes out from behind the tv, grinning. "Who's your friend? Looks familiar."

"This is Freddie"

"Freddie Benson" Freddie holds out his hand, and Michael shakes it.

"Hey, you're from iCarly!" Logan says.

"You've heard of it?"

"Yeah, I watched that all the time with Lola last year!" Michael grins.

"And I watched it with…" Logan began. "Uh, nobody. Never mind."

We all look at him funny, and he just turns away. Michael turns to Freddie.

"Anyway," he says, "Chase and I do quite the webshow ourselves."

"That's cool," Freddie nods. "Yeah, me, Carly and Sam are all here, and we're gonna keep doing iCarly."

"Hey, how's your girlfriend?" Logan asks.

"Huh?" Freddie asks, confused.

"That brown haired girl on the show. Carly. You're dating her, right?"

"Uh, no…"

"No, cause he's dating Sam." Michael explains to Logan.

"I'm not dating either of them…" he cuts in nervously.

"But you had a monster crush on Carly" Logan points out.

"That was a long time ago, and she doesn't feel the same way back. I don't even really like her anymore."

"You guys should get together." Logan says.

"Are you crazy? Him and Sam."

"No…"

"The bully and the geek? You're telling me that wouldn't be cute to see?" Michael says. Logan shifts uncomfortably.

"Geek?" Freddie asks.

"Okay! Let's just say he'll date who he dates, whether it's Carly or Sam or a girl here, and next person to bring it up will be sleeping in the hallway!" I yell.

"Fine." Logan mutters.

"Alright." Michael says.

Freddie looks relieved, and I walk over to the fridge and offer everyone a blix.

"Hey, I just got a text from Lola. Everyone up for dinner at Sushi Rox?"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Carly and Sam are going with the girls" Michael looks at Freddie.

"Oh, then I guess I'll go. Thanks."

"Good." I grab my wallet and we all start to walk over to the restaurant.

When we get there, we see them all immediately. Zoey waves and I smile. She's wearing a blue summer dress with thick straps and a white lace scarf over her shoulders.

I hear Freddie sigh and look at him. His gaze is fixed on Sam, who has her back to him at the table.

Of course, it's obvious. I honestly agree with Michael, but I don't admit it, because I know it's awkward when someone teases you about liking a girl. Whatever.

We walk over to the girls, everyone gets introduced, and we sit down to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING. Dinner in the next chapter will have a Seddie moment.<strong>

**It's already written, and I'll post it soon! Bye bye!**


	4. iHave an Awkward Dinner

**Woooo!  
>Long time, no update!<strong>

**So, upstairs my brother was watching TV, and I heard the unmistakeable sound of a Gibby scream!  
>So, using my awesome Seddie powers, I leaped from my chair, ran across the room, jumped over three pillows, and turned on the TV. Then I enjoyed iKiss :)<strong>

**...And had several Seddie freakouts.**

**Yeah.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOLA'S POV<strong>

So, we get to Sushi Rox and get a table. As we wait for the guys, Sam keeps looking at her phone like she's waiting for a text (from Freddie, with love) But of course if I say anything, there's a chance she'll come after me again, and I don't need more bruises.

No, she didn't hit me. I hit my knee when she catapulted onto my back!

It was worth it though.

You can tell she's crushing big time, but she's too afraid to admit it. Oh, the boys just walked in.

"Hey guys" Chase greets "Carly, Sam, nice to see you again."

Sam looks up and smiles at (Freddie) Chase. "Your friends?"

"Oh, right. This is Michael and Logan. They're my roommates."

After about ten minutes of introductions and 'How was your summer?'s, we finally order our food, and conversation ensues.

**(A/N: I feel I should tell you the order they are sitting in. Think of a large rectangular table, with ten chairs. One at the head of the table is unused, then on one side, from the empty space up, goes Zoey, Carly, Lola, and Quinn. Then at the other head of the table, Logan, then going downwards from him: Michael, Freddie, Sam and Chase. Confused? It makes sense to me though.)**

After a few minutes, Stacy Dilsen runs up to our table.

"It's the iCarlies! At my school! I am seriously obsessed with your webshow! Remember me? Stacy? Stacy Dilsen?"

Zoey cuts in. "Stacy, they're normal people. Just like you and me."

"Normal, FAMOUS people!"

"No no, we're totally normal" Carly says.

"No need to make a big deal." Freddie assures.

"I saw you guys a Webicon! Remember?"

"Hair bow?" Sam snorts.

"I also went to your interview to find a new intern! Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Carly says. "We hired someone else, but he didn't really work out."

"Yeah, we have Brad now. He's transferring here." Sam smiles.

Freddie shoots her a look (jealousy?)

"Sam, no he's not."

"Uh, yeah, he is."

"No, Sam, he isn't."

"He told me!"

I think Freddie's head might explode from jealousy.

"Sure." He replies dryly.

Logan cuts in. "You know, I met a guy named Brad today. He was looking for your room."

"Really?" Freddie raises his eyebrows. "Uh, what a strange coincidence."

By now, Stacy has probably gotten awkward and walked away.

"Coincidence, sure."

"Sam, Freddie, let's not fight out in public" Carly forces a polite smile, but as always, is ignored.

"Yeah, a COINCIDENCE. He's not the only guy named Brad on the planet, you know!"

"Freddie," Carly warns.

Sam and Freddie stand up and immediately take battle stances.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Hmm, let me think. Uh, yeah."

"Guys, down. Now." Carly says, louder in an attempt to make them obey.

"Face it Sam, you-"

Next thing I know, Sam pounces and tackles him. They roll around, trying to pin each other, until Sam gets the upper hand and comes out on top.

I think they're equally strong right now, which is impressive. But in one quick move, Freddie reverses and pins her down. Wait, what?

"What the- how did you- I- Huh?"

Freddie chuckles at her, and she turns red.

We're all just watching.

Watching him gaze at her,

Watching her blush ever harder,

Watching him slowly lean down…

They are so in love.

I take a bite of my sushi

WAIT, WHAT?

I turn to do a double take, a little too quickly, as my hand knocks over a full glass of water, which in turn falls and spills all over them.

Freddie snaps his head back like he's been shocked. Sam turns even redder, if that's possible.

I squeak out an apology, offering them napkins while everyone picks u their jaws off the ground, and Carly just smirks.

Quinn and Logan exchange glances, and Michael pats me on the back.

"It wasn't your fault. That would have been awesome though."

Sam and Freddie get up and sit awkwardly, and we finish our dinners without much more conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Why don't you go check out iCan't Keep a Secret? Freshly updated!<strong>

**~Prodigy ;)**


	5. iMight Like it Here

**So, how about that last chapter?  
><strong>

**Somewhere, I vaguely remember saying that I started writing this on Sunday. I did, but I told myself I'd finish it on Monday, which I didn't because I was unexpectedly set up on a blind date (first date EVER) for Tuesday night, so I spent all day and night stressing over it. Even though I was super nervous, it was actually a good time. I had fun.**

**Then on Wednesday, I finished this, but didn't post it. Here you are!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

Well, I had a pretty good first day at PCA. I met some new people, Chase and his friends seem pretty cool, and I feel like Carly and Sam will like Zoey, Quinn and Lola.

The girls invited us to this new sushi restaurant on campus called Sushi Rox.

We get ready and walk over to the restaurant, sit down with the girls and order our food. I noticed that Logan keeps sneaking little glances at Quinn. Weird, she doesn't seem like his type.

"They make really good sushi here" Carly smiles at Zoey, who nods and smiles back. "Thanks so much for inviting us."

"Well, thanks for coming" Zoey says, looking at all three of us.

We continue to eat our food for about ten more minutes until a girl walks up to our table and starts going on about how she loves our webshow.

Next thing I know, I'm in yet another argument with Sam. This time it's because she thinks Brad is going to go to school here. If he was, don't you think I'd be the first to know?

I mean, he wouldn't just tell her, and not me, right? What makes her so special?

Then I was on the ground.

Sam and I fought and struggled, but then she had me down. I felt her arm was a little weak, so I pulled it back, making her fall. Then I pinned her. I know she could get back up in seconds, but she seems a little distracted, and doesn't try to hard. She just looks pretty mad/embarrassed.

It's kinda cute...

Okay, so I probably could have tried a little harder to stop right there.

But I didn't, so when I lean down to kiss her, I can't help but feel a little grateful to Lola for splashing us with water.

Cause, I mean... Sam would have broken my arm for sure.

Plus, everyone would think I liked Sam Puckett!

I get up and hold my hand out to her, which she takes and stands. We sit back down and not much is said as we finish eating. Sam won't look up from her plate, and I can feel everyone else's eyes watching me.

Great. Just great.

After dinner, Zoey suggests we go outside for a while, so everyone walks over to a group of patio furniture around a little fire.

"This is so cool!" Carly chirps

"I know, right?" Zoey responds, smiling.

We all take seats around the fire

**(A/N: Okay, the seating order this time is Michael, Lola, Sam, Carly, Zoey, Chase, Freddie, Quinn and Logan.)**

Michael and Chase go off and come back about five minutes later with coffee for everybody. When Chase hands Sam her drink, she looks up and smiles at him.

"Thanks, Chase" Is the first thing she's really said since dinner.

"You're very welcome." he grins back. Doesn't he like Zoey? Logan and Michael said he does. So why is he practically flirting with Sam?

"Hey Sam?" Chase turns to her again.

"Yeah?"

"You look really familiar..."

"Yeah, she kind of does..." Zoey cuts in.

"Just like..."

"Trisha Kirby!" Quinn concludes.

"Huh. Weird." Sam says, taking out her straw and licking whipped cream off of it.

We all finish up and decide to go back to our dorms.

"Y'know, classes being tomorrow and everything." Chase rattles on as we walk back.

The boys and girls split up and go back to our respective rooms.

Yeah, I think I'll like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was stupidly short.<strong>

Whatever, drop me a review!

**Bye!**


	6. iMeet My New Roommate

**Yello!  
>So I have been up all night, and am just posting this now!<br>**

**Forgive me. I'm foolish.**

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY'S POV<strong>

We walk back to Brenner hall with Zoey, Lola and Quinn, and they point things out the whole way.

This place is beautiful! And I don't see why everyone complains about Logan all the time, he's pretty cute.

Either way, I just know I'm going to like it here.

When we get back to our dorm, someone else's bags are on our floor.

"Your third roommate." Zoey explains.

"Yeah, I'm guessing she'll be back soon" Lola says, looking around.

"Whatever" Sam replies, flopping down onto the bottom bunk.

"We'll always be across the hall!" Quinn chimes.

"Yeah, hey, if you'd like, we can get you guys p tomorrow, show you around to your classes, and maybe get some breakfast?" Lola smiles. I really like these girls!

"That would be awesome!" I say, then drop my voice to a low whisper "But you should let me wake Sam, it'd turn out better."

"Uh... Okay." Lola says. "We'll be over tomorrow at seven."

"Great, bye!"

Soon, the girls leave and I get out my laptop to email Spencer, while Sam plays on her pearpod.

Then the door opens, and in walks a very familiar girl.

"Melanie?" Sam and I say at the same time, both in disbelief.

"Oh, hey guys. Listen, don't call me Melanie, okay? Could you call me Trisha?"

That name seems familiar...

"Wait, you're Trisha Kirby?" I ask.

"Oh, you've heard." she looks worried.

"Heard what?"

"Nothing!"

"Mel... We're you a bad girl?"

"No... I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I think you do! Melanie's a bad girl, Melanie's a bad girl!"

"Sam, shhh!"

"Oh, this is great! Perfect little Melanie is really the baddest girl at her little boarding school!" Sam smirks. "You're just like me."

"Okay, so when I had to register here without mom's help, I thought how weird it would be if I wasn't little Melanie. So I changed my name on the forms and became a bad girl for a while."

Sam and I just stare at her.

"Okay. I'm going to re-register here as Melanie and be a good girl. Promise. Soon everyone will know that Trisha was a joke."

"Whatever." Sam yawns. "So you'll be rooming with Carly and I?"

"Yeah, won't that be fun?"

Before Sam can open her mouth, I cut in.

"Yeah! Tomorrow we can introduce Melanie to Zoey, Quinn and Lola!"

"Wait, why were you 'Trisha Kirby' anyways?"

"Because. I didn't want everybody at PCA to think Melanie is a bad girl, I didn't think I'd keep doing it. So I chose a fake name. I can still be a good Melanie this way!"

"Uh huh." Sam says slowly.

"Anyways," I cut in, "It's totally awesome that you're going to be living with us." I chirp, smiling.

"Yeah... Great." Sam mutters. I elbow her.

"Hey, didn't Freddie come here also?" Melanie asks.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sam snaps.

"Ooh, struck a nerve, did I?" Melanie walks over to me, as Sam walks away from her, sitting on the couch.

"I guess, but I'm not sure why" I whisper back.

"Sam, what's wrong? You seem so upset..."

"I..." She hesitates. "I'm just so sick of hearing about Freddie! Freddie this, Freddie that. It's annoying! I go here too, anyone remember that?"

"Sam, I'm sure if you just took a chance and made a move, he'd like you back. You should try it." she pulls Sam into a sitting position.

She pulled Sam onto her shoulder and rubber her arm.

"Am I missing something?" I ask.

Sam, suddenly aware I was in the room, snapped her head up.

"I don't like Freddie! Gross! That nub? Mel, is your head okay?"

Throughout all this, Melanie just watched her.

"I would never like him! That would ruin everything. We could be together!" Sam speaks quickly as she throws he suitcase onto the floor, pulling it open and dropping armfuls of her clothes on the ground, as if some kind of nervous habit.

She realizes we're watching her and quickly seizes a pair of black sweatpants.

She walks to the corner of the room and pulls them on, shrugged off her jacket and crawled into bed (which I had put sheets on for her) without another word.

Within five minutes, Sam is out cold. Melanie and I just get ready for bed.

"I'm not tired yet. Let's just talk. I've missed you!" she smiles.

We sit on the couch and talk for about ten minutes before I have to ask.

"So, Sam told you she likes Freddie?"

"Well, no. Not intentionally."

"Huh?"

"Let me show you something." She walks over to a sleeping Sam.

"Sammy?"

"Mmmm?" Came her sleepy response.

"Who are you dreaming about right now?"

"F..."

I looked at Mel. She gestured to look back at Sam.

"Fffreddie..." she murmurs.

"You like him, don't you?"

"..."

"Sam?"

"Yes..."

Melanie had to cover my mouth to muffle the squeals of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, folks!<strong>

**Review? Pretty please?**


	7. iSurprise You

**Good evening! Unless it's not evening when you read this. **

**This story isn't in the archive, So not alot of people get to see it. Do you mind too terribly telling your friends who are into iCarly/Seddie fictions? **

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

After our little coffee chat, I came back to my dorm hall with Logan, Michael and Chase. When I walked in, Gibby was sitting on the bottom bunk, unfolding his underwear.

"Gibby! What are you doing here?"

"Well, this school seemed like the bomb. So I enrolled here. Looks like we're roomies."

"Yeah… I guess we are. Well, at least I don't need to sleep in here with a total stranger."

"True," Gibby says. "Hey, who do you think will occupy the last bunk?"

"I guess we'll find out, classes start on Monday."

About an hour of getting unpacked and ready to go to sleep, we lay in our respective beds, staring up at the ceiling in the dark, just talking.

"So, you gonna finally make a move on Sam?"

"Gibby!"

"Dude, I'm just saying. If you don't, someone else will. The guys here are all California guys. All tan, and good looking… and muscular…"

"Your point?"

"My point is, she might like what she sees, and then you'll be all sad… and lonely."

"I don't like Sam. She can date who she wants, I'm not gonna stop her!"

"Okay, chill dude."

The conversation stopped there, and eventually I heard Gibby snoring softly. I pick up my phone and shoot off a quick text to Sam.

**You don't like anyone here, do you? **

I took a deep breath, and looked at my phone. Me and Sam aren`t really on the level that we talk about this sort of thing, and she could legally break my collarbone if I asked her this. I took another breath, and quickly pressed send before I could have second thoughts.

After a few minutes waiting for a response, I came to the conclusion that she must either be asleep or trying to hunt me down, and I drifted off.

The next morning, I awoke with one new message.

**Um. Freddo? I like all of you equally.**

I blinked and checked the text. Turns out, last night I wasn't paying attention and sent the message to Spencer. Gah! You know how much courage I had to summon to send that?

**Sorry, Spence. Wrong person.**

"Hey, what do we do for breakfast here?" Gibby asked, yawning.

"I don't know. Why don't we meet up with Carly and Sam, and all of us will go hunt down some food."

"Okay!"

So I sent a text to Sam, because I know she'd be more enthusiastic about breakfast. That's the only reason, okay? Get off my back.

She replied quickly, and we agreed to meet by the fountain.

"Come on Gib. We're meeting Carly and Sam for breakfast."

"Awesome! I love breakfast!"

"Right."

We got dressed and headed down to the fountain, where Carly was standing. Sam was sitting on the edge, head propped up on her hand.

"Hola, amigas!"

"Hey!" Carly chirped, while Sam stood.

"Hey guys!" Gibby said to the girls.

"What's this doing here?" Sam said to me, with a confused look on her face.

"Aw, I missed you too, Sam!" Gibby steps forward and hugs her tightly.

"What are you doing? Let me go, you shirtless potato!"

Gibby didn't release her, and instead hugged her tighter. She squealed.

"Stop it, that hurts!" Finally, Sam had had enough and pushed Gibby back.

"Sorry, grumpy. Just thought you needed a hug."

"Okay!" Carly interjected. "Why don't we go find a place to eat, shall we?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Gibby said enthusiastically. "We should split up! Freddie and Carly, me and Sam!" He stepped over and slung his arm around the blonde, pulling her into him. "Won't that be fun?"

"I am not going with him." She said as she peels herself away from Gibby, and looks at Carly pleadingly. Before she could say anything, Gibby smiles.

"Okay then, me and Carly, Sam and Freddie. Bye now!" He says quickly as he picks Carly up over his shoulder and rushes away.

Sam looks at me, then the retreating figure, then me again.

"Well, let's go find some breakfast."

She gets a weird look on her face, but motions me to go, and follows behind.

Maybe five minutes later, after no luck finding food or getting Sam to talk to me, she stops.

I turn to look at her, and she hesitantly takes my hand and leads me over to a nearby bench.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Shh."

"What are you…?" I ask as we sit.

"Freddie. You don't… _like _me, do you?"

"What? Why are you asking?"

"Because, you just… I don't… Gibby was acting really weird. You didn't put him up to it?"

"Gibby is always weird. Why would I ask him to be weird?"

"Freddie! You know what I mean!"

"No, Sam. I don't. Please explain?"

"Well… it kinda seemed like you asked Gibby to get us alone together. Freddie, I don't… I can't…"

A light bulb finally went off in my stupid brain. Sam thinks I'm trying to make a move? May as well have a little fun with it…

"So… you're saying you don't like me back?" I say in this desperate voice. Sam's eyes widen.

"Oh, god. I… We… You really like me?"

"Yes, Sam, can't you see?"

She looks really freaked out.

"Freddie. I think…"

"Sam, wait. I need you to know… That I'm just playing with you."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Freddie! What the hell? I hate you!" She yells, face red. She gets up to leave but I grab her hand.

"Why? Why is this such a big deal?"

She looks at me and for a split second I think maybe I should take Gibby up on his advice. I mean, I'm so comfortable with her, she's not bad on the eyes, she's funny, smart. Maybe I should…

Sam takes a deep breath. "You just freaked me out. I don't wanna spend the whole school year fighting off your advances. I mean, we just won't work."

Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe she's right. Maybe I need to take every little thought I just had and destroy it. I mean, she's obviously not interested.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Let's just go get breakfast." I say flatly.

At that moment, I got a text.

**TO: Freddie  
>FROM: Gibby<br>Hey buddy! How'd it go? Me and Carls just got coffee and called it breakfast. Guess you two will have to eat alone! ;D**

Stupid Gibby.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. Intense. Any ideas anyone? I'll try to work some into the story, though I already know the general direction it's going in. Okay, review please! :)<br>**

**bye!  
><strong>


	8. iThink iJust Broke Up

**I need to work on my history assignment, take a shower, and clean my room. What do I do instead? Update my fanfiction.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN'S POV<strong>

I woke up, looking and feeling handsome as ever. My phone was still in my hand, because I fell asleep texting Quinn last night.

Okay. Don't tell anyone or I'll pound you. But, me and Quinn are kind of a thing, you know? But nobody else can find out. We both just want to keep it a secret. I stretch and get ready to hit the showers.

"Hey there buddy!" Michael's voice erupts from the silence and causes me to jump and whip around.

"Jeez! Why'd you have to sneak up on me like that? Almost gave me a heart attack…" I mumbled.

"What are you doing today, buddy?" Michael asked, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Uh… I think I'm just gonna do my own thing today. You go flirt with Lola, and I'll go… study or something."

"You don't study!"

"Well, I can start! I have loads of homework anyways. Now, if you'll excuse me…" I say, brushing past him. "I need to take a shower."

After I got back from the showers, I took a quick look at my phone.

**TO: Logan  
>FROM: Quinn<br>Hey. You wanna meet me by the coffee cart?**

Quickly responding a yes, I threw on some clothes and cologne, popped a few mints, and left to meet up with Quinn.

On my way there, I crashed headfirst into Mark Del Figgalo. I hit the ground, and he stared down at me.

"Hey, Logan. Why such a hurry?" He said in that annoying, slow voice of his.

"Got places to be." I muttered, and up and left without another word.

I walked up to the coffee cart, and saw Quinn with her back to me, ordering a drink.

"One small iced coffee."

I walked up behind her, pretending not to notice her, and ordered my own drink.

"The usual."

She turned to me, and she didn't look too happy to see me. Cause we have to pretend we hate each other in public.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a rude tone.

She looks dazed, as if she's got something on her mind, but retorts. "This is a public place, we go to the some school. You're bound to meet me somewhere."

We snipe for another minute or so, and the guy sets our drinks down in front of us. She takes hers and walks away, I grab mine and follow. She walks up a hill that is hardly ever occupied and takes a seat on the grass under a tree. This is our favorite place to go, because we never see anyone else, and it doesn't really feel like we're hiding.

"So, how was your day?" I ask, taking a seat in front of her and smiling.

She just looks down and studies her drink. "I need to talk to you about something." She mumbles.

"What is it? Someone didn't find out, did they?" I ask quickly, looking around for spies.

Quinn looks up, obviously frustrated. "No!" Then she looks down and grows quiet again. "No. Nobody found out. But, I don't think anybody needs to."

"Yeah, me either. Like, that is not the plan, you know?"

"Logan, I… I think we should just go back to being friends." She looks up slowly and stares right into my eyes, though I feel like she punched me in the gut.

"What? Why?"

"This is too hard to hide! I don't know if I want to keep covering up my trail everywhere I go, hiding in bushes or closets for dates, deleting all the messages I wish I could keep in case somebody just decides to go through my phone."

"So you don't think I'm worth it?" I ask. I'm not even mad. Just kinda hurt. I thought we really had something going.

"I wish I could say I knew the answer…" She leads off, looking out at the ocean. She looks at me again, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Quinn."

"Logan, please. Listen. You will always be my first love. But I can't do this anymore. At least, I don't think I can."

"You're making a mistake."

"I hope I realize it, and maybe we can try this again. I really hope so." She says quietly, picking up her drink and walking slowly down the hill and away from me.

I waited for her to come back and say it was a joke, but she didn't. So I walked back to my room and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :) It makes me update faster.<strong>


	9. iLie

**One more chapter for you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY'S POV<strong>

After me and Gibby got coffee, I went back to my dorm. Gibby said he already told Freddie and Sam we got something on our own, so I didn't bother texting Sam. I came back and found her in her bed, curled up, eyes shut, in the same clothes she was wearing when we met up with the boys by the fountain.

I didn't think much of it, I mean, Sam likes her sleep. There was a knock at the door. I rushed to open it so I didn't wake Sam, even though I knew she could sleep through a herd of elephants.

"Hello? Oh! Hey, Freddie." I smile as the familiar face on the other side invites himself in.

"Hey, I thought Sam was looking kind of sleepy, so I offered to let her come back and sleep and I would get up breakfast." He holds up a large in-n-out bag. "There's one close to campus, and you know how much she likes their breakfast sandwiches."

"With extra bacon" I say, grinning, and step aside to let him in. "I'll wake her up."

"No, uh, don't bother. She can eat later."

"Don't be silly, she would get up for food!"

"Okay, well I have some things I gotta do. So I'll see you around." He says, making a hasty exit, nearly crashing into Melanie on the way out.

"What? Why are you here?" He splutters, looking at all three of us as if he were confused.

Sam's eyes flutter open. "Oh, great. What are you doing here?"

Everything is silent, as if we didn't know which one of us she was speaking to. Until she spoke again.

"Did you come to apologize for that little stunt you pulled?"

"Sam, I don't see why I have to apologize for that. It was an honest joke!" Freddie said, looking at her.

"It really freaked me out Freddie. It made me think things that I don't wanna think."

"Oh, well how nice of you. You know, I'm not that bad of a person, but apparently _you _are, because A, you can't take a joke, and B, even when you thought it was real you couldn't open your mind to it a little!"

"Well it's not my fault! Can you even picture that? Picture us…" She suddenly became very aware that we were watching her. "…together?"

Silence.

"No..."

"Well… Me either. That's why I reacted the way I did. Seriously. Don't pull that ever again, and I might forgive you."

That's when I intervened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who pulled what, where, why did it involve you guys dating, and why is Sam so upset about it?"

We hear a door slam in the hallway. Zoey appears.

"Oh… Bad time? Meeting? I uh, I don't know how you guys work over here. It's just, Quinn's asleep in our room, she came back all upset and it's only eleven AM."

"No, Zoey. You can stay. Sam and Freddie were just about to explain something." I turned to my friends. "Talk."

"Freddie got Gibby to act all weird like he liked me, and when I went to confront him about it and he acted like it was actually true and he really freaked me out and I didn't like it at all because he's not supposed to like me and that's just how things work!" Sam explained quickly, at the same time Freddie was saying

"Gibby acted all weird for whatever reason and Sam jumped to conclusions and thought I had a crush on her and she asked me and I started joking around and I pretended it was true and she freaked out and it was totally unnecessary!"

Melanie and Zoey just looked at them both, shocked. I shook my head and turned to Freddie.

"You should have considered how Sam would react to your joke, especially considering she's not the 'jokey' type, and Sam, you didn't need to freak out. Okay? Now… make up."

My two best friends were quiet for one whole long minute. Finally, Freddie turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry."

They hugged. It was adorable. I mentally aww'ed. Afterwards, Zoey decided we should play truth or dare. Sam and Freddie threw that one right out the window, so we ended up playing would you rather. Sam and Freddie were lying on the floor, with their heads together, and every now and then one of them would whisper to the other. Sometimes I wonder if they even notice. Hmm.

Lola came in a few minutes later and joined us.

"Sam," Lola started, "Would you rather… eat ice cream made entirely of frozen puke and milk, or… kiss Freddie?"

Everyone's eyes widened. Freddie looked at Sam, Sam looked back.

"Well, I'm not eating puke ice cream. So, uh… Yeah."

"You have to say it."

"What?"

"You have to say which you would rather do. Not which you'd least like to do."

"Ugh. You guys know though."

"I'm not sure I do."

"Fine! I would rather kiss Freddie!"

"Then do it!"

"That was not part of the deal!"

Lola shut her mouth and smiled. Sam could tell she'd already gotten all she needed.

I turned to Zoey. Maybe it's about time I gave Sam and Freddie a little break.

"So, what exactly are you and Chase?"

"Us? We're friends."

"Ha!" Lola yells out of nowhere. "Lie if I've ever heard one!"

Melanie piped up. "Yeah, I remember when you guys dated."

"You dated?" squeals Lola

"No! We were just pretending to get _Trisha_ off Chase's back." Zoey says, motioning to Melanie.

"Sorry I was such a problem by the way. You're not even gonna remember the way I acted last year." Mel says apologetically.

"No problem, really."

"Have you guys ever kissed?" Sam asks, looking at Zoey intently. She's shifted to leaning up against the bedframe next to Freddie. He nudges her elbow.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"You don't ask that kinda stuff."

"Why not?"

And with that, the two started chattering uncontrollably, yet making the argument seem like an idle conversation, until Lola speaks up again.

"Wait. Have_ you two_ ever kissed?"

The conversation stops but they don't look away from each other. They look like they're thinking if they stay quiet and don't move, she'll drop the question.

"What?" Sam says quietly.

"You heard my question. Have. You. Two. Ever. Kissed?"

Sam and Freddie exchange glances, trying to figure out whether or not to lie, I bet.

Sam finally looks up to Lola and replies, "Nope, never."

Everyone is quiet for a minute. We all exchange looks with every other person in the room, until Lola somehow comes to a conclusion.

"She's lying."

"What? How did you- NO I'm not!"

"How did you know?" I aksed.

"It was simple. Melanie told us she doesn't like to lie, and she tried not to make eye contact. It was hesitant, like she was afraid she would spill something but she did. Carly, You mostly looked at Sam and Freddie, which you wouldn't be doing if it was the truth."

"How do you know?" Sam cuts in.

"Because, she'd want to see how we reacted to it, instead of watching your reactions. I think she wanted to know if Freddie would crack. And Freddie. You showed definite signs of cracking, I could tell the moment I looked at you. The moment she said it, actually. You looked at her with these eyes, it was obvious. Sam, you didn't show many signs at all, looked me right in the eye, straight face, and you didn't look at Freddie once. Good job."

Sam looked satisfied, while we all looked guilty.

"So, how was it?"

"I am not getting into this with you guys. I'd rather go hang out with Gibby again."

"Hey, we could go play pool."

"You, me, Mel and Carls? Good idea, let's go!"

Sam and Freddie walked out.

"Sorry guys, my best friends call to me." I say, smiling. Zoey and Lola file out, and Melanie and I go play pool with Sam and Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! <strong>**Love it? Hate it? Who's point of view should I do next?  
>Review my story. Please. For the children!<strong>


	10. iCome Clean

**Here it is, the long awaited chapter of iPCA!  
><strong>

**Please review it down at the bottom. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOLA'S POV<strong>

Monday morning, time to start classes. I wake up and stretch, drop off my top bunk, and search for today's outfit.

I look at Quinn, who is sleeping. She got up yesterday, went out for about a half hour, then came back with a coffee and went straight to bed. We left so we wouldn't bother her, but when we go back an hour later, she hadn't moved.

So we got her up, but she didn't want to leave the dorm. We brought her some dinner, and the three of us sat around and talked. One time Logan came by, ew. But Quinn hid and said we couldn't say she was here.

_I opened the door for him, and he's walks in like he's about to say something. Once he looks at me, he immediately stops. _

"_Is Quinn here?"_

"_No, I haven't seen her in a while."_

"_Well…"_

"_Why are you looking for her anyway?"_

"_No reason. I gotta go. Bye." He says quickly before turning on his heel and leaving._

When I asked her about it, she said she didn't know. I let it go, because she seemed out of sorts that day. I looked at Zoey, she was still asleep. Time to get some answers. I leaned down and shook Quinn's shoulder.

"Quinn!" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why were you so down yesterday?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She murmurs sleepily, turning over.

"We are talking about this, Quinn. Was it Logan? What did he say?"

"Lola, no."

"Is he like… Bullying you?"

"Lola. Drop it."

"No, Quinn. I'm worried about you, and I don't want him bullying you. You have to tell me. You _have_ to."

Quinn twisted herself to look at me again.

"Lola. I'll tell you when I'm ready. Leave me alone."

With that, she turned around and went back to sleep. I thought for a second, then decided I'd do it.

I was going to teach Logan a lesson.

Ten minutes later, I'm standing outside the guys dorm. I check my watch. Seven. Classes don't start til nine. Good thing I'm an early riser.

I walked up to Logan, Michael and Chase's room. Without knocking, I tried to just bust in. I realized how stupid that was when I turned the handle and walked into a locked door.

I walked back to my dorm to find something to pick locks with. Then I realized maybe I could use Trisha! No wait, Melanie.

I knocked on their door. Carly appeared.

"Hey Lola!"

"Hey, is Trisha- Melanie here?"

"Yeah, hold on." She smiled, then stepped away. Melanie walked up to the door.

"Hey, Lola!"

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Nope. Sorry" Melanie said with a confused look on her face.

Carly piped up. "Sam knows how…"

"Oh, great. I need to borrow her."

Carly motioned to her bed, where she lay sleeping.

"Can you guys wake her?" I asked.

After twenty minutes, and promises of bacon, Sam was walking over to the guys dorm with me.

"Why are you breaking into Chase's dorm?" She yawned.

"I need to get to Logan. Wait, hey, you're pretty strong… wanna help me?"

"With what?"

"I think Logan bullied Quinn or something and she's really upset about it. She hasn't moved all day."

"That… that jerk! Well, that's too bad. I always thought they looked like they had a little something. You know?"

"Quinn and Logan? Ew, no." I shudder, as we walk up to the door once again.

"This the one?"

"Yep."

I step back and watch Sam crouch down and begin on the lock. She opens the door and motions for me to walk in.

As soon as I'm in the door, I look at all the guys still sleeping. I turn to Logan's bed and rip his sheets off. Good thing he doesn't sleep naked. Gross.

"Ah! Lola? Trisha, what are you guys doing here?"

"You haven't been nice!" I shout in his face, and Sam just stands with her arms folded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" I yell, as two arms grab me and lift me up, the same with Sam. "Michael?"

"Chase!" Sam squeals, sounding annoyed.

"Dude, what is going on here?" Michael demands.

"Yeah, why are you guys here yelling at Logan in the middle of the night?" Chase asks, putting Sam down.

"It's seven thirty in the morning!" I yell, trying to break free.

"Well still! Why are you guys in here yelling at me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You didn't do anything- Michael, I need your golf clubs! This guy needs to be taught a lesson.

Chase turns on the lights and Logan rubs his eyes.

"Everyone stop!" Chase yells. I freeze, Michael puts me on my feet, Sam turns to face Chase and Logan jumps at the yell. "Now I wanna know what's going on here. Sam, since one would assume you know why you're here, tell us please."

"Lola thinks Logan bullied Quinn, like really bad. She hasn't moved since yesterday, apparently."

"What? I didn't bully her!"

"Well you did all last year!" I yelled, coming at him, only to have Michael pick me up again.

"Logan, why is Quinn so upset." Chase said in a no-nonsense tone. Sam smiled a little bit.

"I don't know!"

Chase and Sam looked at each other, and he nodded a little. Sam turned to Logan. "Tell the truth!" She shouted. She didn't yell, thank goodness, cause I couldn't cover my ears. But she shouted.

He looked at us kind of nervously. "You want the truth?"

"The truth." Sam and Chase said together. Of course then they smiled again. Suddenly, I wasn't too interested in Logan, but Freddie's woman moving in on Zoey's man. Hmm.

"Fine. We were dating. For a long time. And yesterday, she dumped me out of nowhere. I don't know why she's so upset about it, but that's the truth." He said, folding his arms.

"Ha! See, you- wait, what?"

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Chase shook his head. "We said we wanted the truth, Logan!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I swear! I have proof!" He got his pearphone and showed us previous texts, voicemails, even pictures. "And we swore we'd never tell anybody. Well, I guess since we're over, no need to worry about that!"

Sam took a step back, and Chase just stepped back with her. Michael stepped back, and I walked up to him.

"So that was some pretty hard evidence."

"Yep."

"You swear on your life that you're telling me the truth?"

"May I be hit my lightning if I'm lying."

"Well then, we're gonna fix this."

"We who?"

"We, all of us here!"

Sam perked up and Chase and Michael shook their heads.

"Michael. Your friend will be happy again, and you can tease them about dating! And it won't be in secret!"

"Okay, I'm in."

Sam looked up at Chase and smiled. "Please?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the end of my chapter. If you liked it, please give me feedback by leaving a review. If you have constructive critisim, review! If you didn't like it, why are you still here?<br>**


	11. iHang Out

**Wow, I am on a roll. I hope to get a few more chapters at least written (if not published) before I lose these creative juices. Leave me a review if you liked it!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHASE'S POV<strong>

I was sitting on the couch in my dorm all by myself, watching Toonjuice videos on my pearbook pro. I was still a little in shock, because yesterday Logan told us him and Quinn had been _dating_. For like _a long time_.

Our second day of classes had just ended, and Logan and Michael were shooting some pool with Lola and Zoey. As far as I knew, Carly was hanging out with Quinn, and Sam and Freddie were together.

My phone started ringing, and I picked it up off the coffee table. Sam's name was displayed across my screen. I hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Chase. What are you doing?"_

"Uh, nothing much, just hanging out at my dorm."

"_Can I come chill with you?"_

"Aren't you with Carly or Freddie?"

"_Freddie?" _She scoffed. _"No."_

"Well sure! Yeah you can do that. You remember where I am, right?"

She said yes and we hung up. She seems like a cool chick. Soon enough, someone walked in. I figured it was one of the guys and finished my video. Sam sat down next to me.

"Sam! Hi!" I jumped, seeing her right next to me.

"Hi?" She said slowly.

"You uh, you just walked in."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I just thought you wouldn't walk in cause we don't know each other that well."

"Do you want me to wait in the hall for you to let me in?"

"Not now, that would be silly. So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. It's just that Carly and Freddie are with Quinn and I tried to talk to Brad but he's dealing with Gibby right now. So I came here. Why are you all by yourself?"

"Zoey, Lola, Michael and Logan are shooting pool."

"Oh, nice."

And with that, came a kind of awkward silence. I reached for the remote and handed it to her.

"Here. You pick something, and I'll get snacks."

"Oh, we are _so_ on the same page." Sam flashes a charming smile and laughs a bit.

I brought back two bottles of blix and a bowl of popcorn. She chose some movie with Ashton Kutcher in it.

"What's this?"

"You've never seen What Happens in Vegas?" She asks.

"Can't say I have."

"It's about two people, they both have troubles so they head to Vegas and end up getting hitched. Problem is, they don't know each other. Actually, they kind of _hate _each other. They win three million dollars. They want a divorce, but they both think they should be able to keep the money, so they have to try to make their marriage work. And I'm sure you know how it ends."

"They fall in love?"

"Bingo."

We watched that and another movie (her choice) and goofed around for a while. I got a text from Michael, telling me that they were going to Sushi Rox. I didn't want to make Sam leave, so I told him to pick me up a spicy California roll because I was staying back here. A while later, Sam's phone rang.

She used her free hand to cover her other ear and I turned down the volume.

"Hello? No, I can't. I'm hanging out with Chase. Chase who? Are you retarded? Well, Why do you care?"

I took the hint and stood up. I gestured the two empty blix bottles and made a motion to say 'I'll be right back'. She nodded, and continued to argue with the person on the other end of the line.

I came back to her sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. Her face showed obvious anger, and I wasn't going to ask. But then I did.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But Freddie's coming here to walk me back to my dorm."

"Did I do something?" I asked, just a little bit disappointed. I mean, she was fun to be around.

"He doesn't want me walking back alone and he said Carly wanted me back so she could go to bed."

"Oh. That sucks."

"But I know he just made that up, cause he asked me if I wanted to get coffee and then when I said I was here with you, he told me I needed to come back. God, he's smothering me!"

"I could walk you, if you want."

She opened her mouth, but there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh."

"Sam?" We heard Freddie call. Sam looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Get me a blix for the road?"

"Sure thing." I got up and she yelled for Freddie to just let himself in. He walked in slowly, and looked at her.

"Ready to go?"

I walked back over with her blix and she stood up.

"Thanks Chase. For tonight. I had fun." She leaned down, took her blix and kissed my cheek. I hid the shock on my face quite well, and Freddie's eyebrows rose up. He had the slightest bit of anger on his face, mixed in with a LOT of surprise, as Sam brushed past him. He stood for a few more seconds, as if to say something.

"If you don't come now, Freddie, I'm going by myself!"

With that, he gave me a quick, dull 'bye', and walked out the door swiftly.

I leaned back on the couch and opened my laptop to write to my mom. My phone buzzed.

_TO: Chase  
>FROM: Sam<em>

_Watch the rest of the movie tomorrow?_

I looked at it for a second and wondered if I should accept. I mean, Sam's nice, but I like Zoey. I don't want to lead her on. But I guess if anything comes up, I should just be a man and confront it. So I made up my mind and tapped out a reply.

_TO: Sam  
>FROM: Chase<em>

_Sure thing. Bring another one to watch as well._

_TO: Chase  
>FROM: Sam<em>

_I'll bring my favorite one then. And some chicken._

I put down my phone and smiled. I'm going to like hanging out with her.

Y'know, as friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm. Interesting.<br>**


	12. iDo This Again

**If you're reading this, the next chapter is up! Also, you should go check out iGet Shipwrecked.**

* * *

><p><strong>MICHAEL'S POV<strong>

I spent algebra texting Lola about our plans. Chase and Sam met up last night, but he says they just watched movies. I can respect that, and he's my buddy. He wouldn't lie.

_TO: Michael  
>FROM: Lola<em>

_They totally made out._

Whoa, hold up.

_TO: Lola  
>FROM: Michael<em>

_No, they didn't .Chase wouldn't lie to me._

_TO: Michael  
>FROM: Lola<em>

_Yeah, he would. Freddie told me they kissed._

_TO: Lola  
>FROM: Michael<em>

_He's jealous. Believe me._

We spent the period arguing over whether or not the rumour was true, and somehow came to the conclusion to keep an eye on them and make sure they weren't actually up to anything. The actual plans we were making-the ones to reunite Quinn and Logan-were forgotten.

That afternoon, Logan and I were about to hit the gym and then maybe shoot some hoops. Chase said he wasn't coming with us because Sam was coming over.

"Well then, maybe we should stay!" I said.

"You don't have to, man."

"It's cool man, I'll stay." I said, getting comfortable on the couch. "Hey, maybe I'll ask-"

"Michael! We were going to the gym!" Logan said angrily.

"We can stay here, right buddy?"

"No, man. I want to go."

"Well, have fun!"

"Michael."

"Fine!" I got up and left with Logan. As we got further away, I asked him a question.

"Didn't they hang out last night?"

"Yeah," He replied.

"And now they're hanging out tonight too?"

"What part aren't you getting?" He said as we squeezed past Sam on the way out of the building.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Oh, hey Michael. Headed out?"

"Yeah, we're uh, we're going to the gym."

"Cool. Chase is back there?" She motioned down the hall.

"He's there, yeah."

"Thanks!" She smiled brightly and walked off. I studied her for a second as she left.

"Logan, come on!"

"We're not gonna spy on them! Dude, I want to lift weights!"

"Just until she gets in the room. Or, you know, the door closes."

"Why?!"

"Because I made a promise to Lola that I'd keep an eye on them."

"Why?"

"Because we need to know if Chase is over Zoey"

"Chase isn't over Zoey." He stated, folding his arms.

"Well, we're gonna make sure! Then we can go to the gym. It'll be quick" I promised as I took off in Sam's direction. I slowed down once I got to our hallway and looked around the corner. Sam was just arriving, and didn't knock or hesitate to just open the door.

"Chizz!" I said under my breath. Logan grabbed my wrist.

"We're going!"

"She just walked in!"

"Yeah, Zoey does that, who cares!"

"Chase _likes_ Zoey!"

"I'm sure they're just friends."

Logan was having none of my nonsense and wouldn't let us check up on Chase and Sam anymore. I left my phone in the room too, but he wouldn't let me go back. So I couldn't text Lola.

We worked at the gym for about an hour, and then we decided to eat something before we played basketball. We went to In-N-Out and once we got back, we ran into Freddie.

"You wanna play some ball with us?"

"Uh, sure. I guess so."

He followed us to the court and we played a couple rounds. For the most art, we just talked about how he was liking it here, and then I realized how I could use him to my advantage.

"Freddie," I said while taking a shot, "Like, what is Sam to you?"

"We're just friends." He replied quickly.

"Yeah, that's cool. I guess it makes sense that she'd go after other guys."

"Other guys?"

"Like Chase."

Freddie looked weird for a second and then sort of shook it off. I knew my job was done.

"Hey, why don't we ask them to come out and play with us?" I said, and Freddie quickly volunteered to call. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Oops, I hit speaker. Hold on, let me just…" Freddie tried to correct his phone, but right as he went to fix it, a voice came over.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Sam."

"_What do you want?"_

"I just wanted to know if you and Chase wanted to shoot hoops with Logan, Michael and I."

She sounded annoyed.

"_I'll check."_

"Okay…"

"_Yeah, no we can't"_

"Why?"

"_We're busy?"_ She said it like it was obvious.

"Busy doing what?" He said, sounding worried and a little offended.

"_God, Freddie! Why do you care?"_ She snapped.

"I care because-" He tried to say before she hung up on him. "Bad reception" He said softly.

"Well why don't we go talk to them personally?" I said, knowing full well that he'd accept. "Best reception is live reception!"

Freddie accepted and Logan reluctantly joined us.

_TO: Lola  
>FROM: Michael<em>

_We're going to see what Sam and Chase are up to_

_TO: Michael  
>FROM: Lola<em>

_Can I come? :D_

_TO: Lola  
>FROM: Michael<em>

_Sorry, no can do. It'd look suspicious. I'll give you details tomorrow._

We arrived at our room and tried to go inside.

"It's locked…" Logan said. Freddie and I exchanged looks.

Freddie started knocking. "Sam? Sam are you in there?"

"Of course she's in there, man! Let us open it!" I whisper-shouted.

When Logan opened the door, though, there was nobody in the room.

_TO: Chase  
>FROM: Michael<em>

_Where are you guys?_

_TO: Michael  
>FROM: Chase<em>

_Just grabbing some coffee, man. Be back soon._

We all got comfortable on the couch and played the movie that was on the screen. It was some horror movie. Nothing special, but I knew that horror movies usually mean cuddling. Ugh.

Pretty soon we heard voices approaching in the hall. When Sam and Chase walked in, standing a little close, we all looked up. She noticed us and took a little step away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Freddie replied quickly.

"Whatever. I'm going home." Sam growled. She ran her fingers down Chase's arm. "Thanks again." She smiled and walked out. Freddie got up.

"Better make sure she gets back okay. Night fellas." He said quickly before rushing out the door, brushing past Chase.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower, so see ya." Chase said before walking out.

"They definitely have something going on…" Logan said when he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't think I'm all that proud of this one. I'm planning something, though, so stick around to see what it could be.<br>**


End file.
